


Domestic Bliss

by Arekuruu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuruu/pseuds/Arekuruu
Summary: Jun just wants to find his hairbrush, Nino thinks Jun should only be doing one thing with his mouth and it isn't complaining.





	Domestic Bliss

"Ninomiya, where the hell is my hairbrush?"  
  
Nino, lying on the couch, sighed and pausing in his efforts to _save the world_ from _zombies_ \- some people were _so_ inconsiderate - glanced back in time to see Jun emerge from the bathroom, obviously just out of his shower.  
  
"I don't know. Where you left it probably."  
  
"Christ, I don't know why I bother asking sometimes." Jun raised an eyebrow at Nino, eyeing his hair, "Do you even know what a hairbrush _is_?"  
  
"Tch, there's no point in fixing it." Nino shrugged, leaning back into the couch with a smirk, "It's only going to get messed up again."  
  
"You're not _that_ hot, you know." Jun remarked, making his way over and leaning on the back of the couch to look down at Nino.  
  
"I do believe you were saying something _quite_ different last night. Now get lost, you're dripping all over me."  
  
Jun rolled his eyes and leaned over further, using one arm to support himself and sliding the other into Nino's hair and kissing him roughly - ignoring the smaller man's overly dramatic noise of irritation.  
  
"See?" Nino smirked again as Jun pulled away, "I'm irresistible."  
  
"Shut up." Jun rolled his eyes as he walked off to the bedroom.  
  
"Love you too, honey~"


End file.
